love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tokui Sora
Tokui Sora sinh ngày 26 tháng 12 năm 1989 tại thành phố Minamibousou, tỉnh Chiba, Nhật Bản. Biệt danh thường dùng nhất trong nghề của cô là "Soramaru". Cô lồng tiếng cho Yazawa Nico trong Love Live!, ngoài ra còn các nhân vật phụ khác như Yazawa Cocoro, Yazawa Cocoa, and Yazawa Cotarou. Lời hồi-đáp trong các buổi biểu diễn của cô bắt đầu với "Sore dewa minna-san go issho ni" (Và mọi người cùng làm theo nhé) đồng thời "Nico Nico Nii~" với khán giả. Trong 5th Live cô đã thêm vào câu thứ 2 "Dai ginga uchuu?" (Milky Way (Ngân Hà) Universe (Vũ Trụ)?) và mọi người sẽ đáp lại là "Number one!". Điều này ám chỉ đến Season 2 tập 4 khi Nico nói rằng cô là idol số 1 vũ trụ. Các mối quan hệ Bố của cô là một võ sư Karate, và cô có một người em trai Tokui Sora tốt nghiệp từ trường Dwango Creative, một trường đào tạo diễn xuất bằng giọng nói/ca sĩ được mở bới MAGES. Inc. Bắt đầu từ tháng 12 năm 2009 cô đã trở thành một thành viên của nhóm Milky Holmes( bên cạnh Mimori Suzuko), bao gồm bốn diễn viên lồng tiếng chính trong Tantei Opera Milky Holmes. Năm 2011, truyện tranh 4koma Mahou Shoujo Jitaku-chan của cô đã được phát hành tuần tự trên Otapoke magazine Tháng 4 năm 2012 cô được bổ nhiệm làm đại sứ du lịch cho quê của cô ở Minamibousou, phía nam của tỉnh Chiba Tính cách và sở thích Món ăn yêu thích của cô gồm Pepsi Nex, cơm trắng, cá hồi và thịt, và món mà cô ghét là trứng luộc, đậu phụ (đậu hũ, tàu hũ) và nước cà chua Như một số cảnh quay cũ cho thấy, trước đây cô có thói quen nói về mình bằng đại từ xưng hô của con trai "boku"(dùng "boku" để tự gọi mình, Thông qua các cuộc phỏng vấn, sự việc này đã được làm sáng tỏ rằng chính việc liên tục nhập vai vào nhân vật Yuzurizaki Nero là nguyên nhân mà cô ấy vô tình làm điều đó Vì lý do không được tiết lộ, Tokui Sora rất khó chịu khi đi xuống các cầu thang, điều này cũng khá nổi tiếng giữa các diễn viên lồng tiếng với nhau. như ở trong Milky Holmes clip Kitta Izumi đã bắt chước lại hành động của cô. Điều này cũng được thể hiện đặc biệt trong 4th Live, 2 vũ công đã nắm tay cô khi bước xuống những bậc cầu thang trong bài "Niko puri♥Joshi dou, cũng như cô đã loạng choạng khi bước xuống dốc ở đầu bài "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai. Cô là một fan lớn của Neon Genesis Evangelion, và đặt biệt cô đã cosplay nhân vật Asuka Langley Soryu trong nhiều dịp.Cô công nhận diễn viên lồng tiếng cho Asuka là người truyền cảm hứng cho cô trở thành diễn viên lồng tiếng. Ngày 6 tháng 2 năm 2015 cô đã đăng ảnh chụp màn hình cho biết cô đã quyên góp đến dự án huy động vốn cộng đồng để gởi bản sao của Spear của Longinus đến mặt trăng Thông tin thêm :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Ngoài lề *Manga ま け る な !! あ く の ぐ ん だ ん (Akuno Gundan) do cô sáng tác và vẽ sẽ được chuyển thể thành anime phát sóng trực tiếp lần lượt tại Nhật bắt đầu từ ngày 5/4 trên TOKYO MX... **Người được kể trong tập 1 sẽ là Kubo Yurika (seiyuu của hanayo) sau đó lần lượt là Rippi(Rin-chan), Aya Uchida( Kotori), Mirai Sasaki ( chung team Milky Holmes.) ...v..v.. **Bài hát OP mang tên :" ねばねばぎっぱー" được trình bày bởi Riho Iida và Mikoi Sasaki ( LOVE LIVE VN FC). *Vì đã làm việc lâu với Mimori Suzuko, hai người thích tình bạn chặt chẽ. Cả hai thường tổ chức sinh nhật cùng với các diễn viên lồng tiếng khác trong Milky Holmes. *Cô cũng là fan rất nhiệt tình đẩy thuyền NicoMaki cùng với Pile. dù mối quan hệ của cô với diễn viên lồng tiếng khác không có vẻ như là gần gũi hơn với các thành viên khác trong nhóm, có lẽ kết quả là do việc thiếu cơ hội hợp tác. Tuy nhiên, BiBi đã nói là họ rất hòa hợp với nhau ở trong phần phỏng vấn trong một cuốn sách nhỏ được biên tập của 5th Live, và cả Nanjou Yoshino, Pile đều gọi và nói về Tokui Sora thẳng theo tên của cô trực tiếp mà không có bất kì kính ngữ hay hậu tố nào (chỉ khi thân với nhau mới bỏ kính ngữ và hậu tố khi gọi tên nhau). Thể hiện sự thân mật của họ. *Cô là người duy nhất luôn kiên định gọi Nanjou Yoshino và Uchida Aya là "Nanjou-san" và "Uchida-san" riêng từng người. Trong sự tôn trọng đối với thâm niên của họ với cô trong ngành công nghiệp diễn xuất bằng giọng nói *Cô cũng lồng tiếng cho Applejack (アップルジャック) trong phiên bản lồng tiếng Nhật của My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mylittle-pony/staff/. *Thỉnh thoảng đôi lúc cô cũng xem lại bài báo về cô trên Wikipedia, và chỉ ra những cái không chính xác trong đó, tuy nhiên, dường như cô không sửa lại bài viết mặc dù đã ghi nhận những điều không chính xác của nó. *Cô có thể hát những bài của μ's và nhạc anime khi hát karaoke. |clubDAM Interview *Tập thứ 9 và cũng là tập cuối cùng của Emitsun Fight Club phát sóng vào ngày 26 tháng 12, cũng tình cờ là ngày sinh nhật của cô. Và những người bạn cũng là đồng nghiệp Nitta Emi, Kubo Yurika, Iida Riho đã tổ chức một bữa tiệc nhỏ dành cho cô, và đã làm cô ấy rất bất ngờ. *Cô đã nói rằng "Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump!" là bài hát đặc biệt nhất của μ's dành cho cô, bới vì nó là bài hát đầu tiên mà Nico làm center và biểu diễn. References Thể_loại:Seiyuu Love Live! Thể_loại:Tokui Sora Thể_loại:Soramaru Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Diễn viên lồng tiếng Thể_loại:Μ's Thể_loại:Seiyuu